Experiencias De La Guerra
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: Eren jeager, un joven alemán que huye junto con su familia de la Alemania nazi y se refugian en los estados unidos, cuando eren alcanza la mayoría de edad se enlista, pero por su ascendencia alemana le es difícil adaptarse como soldado. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una soldado muy peculiar, lleva una bufanda verde que cubre su cuello y tiene un mechón rojo….
1. Chapter 1

Experiencias De La Guerra

Eren jeager, un joven alemán que huye junto con su familia de la Alemania nazi y se refugian en los estados unidos, cuando eren alcanza la mayoría de edad se enlista, pero por su ascendencia alemana le es difícil adaptarse como soldado. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a un soldado muy peculiar, lleva una bufanda verde que cubre su cuello y tiene un mechón rojo…. Este en realidad es una chica.

**NOTA: NO ME PERTENECE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KILL LA KILL, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL Y DE ESTUDIO TRIGGER.**

**NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SERIE MISMA.**

**PROLOGO**

Universo alterno, sin fibras vivas de combate, sin titanes, se remonta en el periodo de la segunda guerra mundial, pareja principal EREN JEAGER x RYUKO MATOI. Esta será la única pareja en toda la historia. ¡MUY BIEN CADETES! ¿LISTOS? Vamos al infierno y tratemos de salir de esta.

Primera Misión: Escapando del Monstruo Gris.

Con la victoria de la Alemania nazi sobre la pobre Polonia, la gran guerra ah comenzado una vez mas, el fanatismo se riega y la idea de un reino de miles de años se esparce como pólvora sobre el pueblo alemán, rápidamente Gran Bretaña, y Francia le declaran la guerra a Alemania, sin embargo Rusia y el imperio del Japón también le declaran la guerra a las potencias aliadas.

Las familias que se percatan de la amenaza rápidamente tratan de huir a Francia oh a Inglaterra, pero los que saben que eso no es muy seguro, prefieren optar por irse ah América. Una de esas familias es la familia jeager. El doctor jeager, su esposa Carla y su hijo eren, huyen a estados unidos haciendo un sacrificio monetario enorme, a eren lo buscan para enlistarlo en la WERMACHT porque eso es lo que Hitler a declarado respecto a todos los jóvenes, el joven chico con tan solo 18 años sabe que trataran de llevárselo a toda costa, sin embargo sus padres hacen lo que sea para salir de ese infierno disfrazado de paraíso.

Es el año 1939 y estados unidos goza de un auge económico exquisito, sus ciudades son bellas y su economía solida, la familia jeager sufre varias discriminaciones, pero logran adaptarse y lo entienden, nadie confía en los alemanes o en japoneses.

En una noche de verano la familia esta cenando observando la televisión, pero un anuncio capto la atención del joven chico.

_Las oficinas están abiertas, jóvenes, si quieren ayudar a la defensa de su nación únanse, aquí aprenderán lo ultimo en entrenamiento y en tácticas militares, la amenaza nazi, roja y nipona están haciendo de las suyas, sin embargo nosotros debemos preocuparnos de mantener nuestra soberanía, ¡enlístate ya!_

_ Papa… mama…_ el chico de cabello café oscuro, ojos verdes y piel blanca hablo cuando el anuncio termino.

_ ¿que sucede cariño?_ su madre volteo a verlo mientras bebía un poco de vino como es su costumbre.

El joven muchacho tomo un enorme respiro y observo a sus padres. _ ¡QUIERO ENLISTARME EN EL EJERCITO!

Los anteojos del doctor jeager se iluminaron y dejo de comer su carne de vaca, la madre soltó su vaso derramándolo en la mesa ante lo que escuchaba de su hijo. _ ¿ESTAS LOCO EREN? DE NINGUNA MANERA LO PERMITIRE, SI SALIMOS DE NUESTRA PATRIA FUE PARA ESCAPAR DE ESA DESGRACIA, ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES HACER ESO?_

_ Carla…_ interrumpió con voz serena el hombre, tomo un sorbo de vino y aclaro su garganta. _ deja que yo me encargue de esto_ el hombre coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y puso sus manos en su boca, luego observo y le pregunto calmadamente a su hijo _Eren, ¿dime… porque quieres enlistarte?_

El chico tomo valor nuevamente y observo a su padre. _yo… QUIERO HACER ALGO, ESOS MALDITOS ESTÁN ACABANDO CON EL MUNDO, Y ESTOY EN LA NECESIDAD DE DETENERLOS, ADEMÁS NO ES JUSTO QUE POR ESOS FANÁTICOS IMBÉCILES, TODOS PIENSEN QUE TODOS LOS ALEMANES SOMOS MALOS._ el ímpeto e inspiración de las palabras del chico resonaban en el comedor, su madre quedo impactada, pero su padre no se inmuto para nada.

_ ¡EREN!... Carla le detuvo tratando de silenciar al muchacho.

Su padre se levanto y camino al lugar de su hijo, le coloco la mano en el hombro, se arrodillo y lo miro fijamente. _ Tus palabras tienen algo que me inspira, pero hijo debes saber que en la guerra nadie gana, todos mueren y al final solo queda la muerte… _el hombre tomo otro suspiro y observo a su hijo fijamente _ sin embargo, no hay peor delito que el de quedarse parado sin hacer nada, te lo digo yo que experimente eso, esas trincheras fueron el infierno, pero ahora quien sabe que cosas habrá en esos campos de batalla_ el hombre acaricio su pecho en la parte izquierda donde tenia una cicatriz de bayoneta que tuvo en la batalla del Somme.

_ ¡no importa! Quiero hacer un cambio, si me quedo aquí y Alemania gana la guerra, sentiré como si fuese mi culpa, papa, deseo ser parte de esto y cambiar la historia_

El silencio quedo en el cuarto, Carla estaba muy triste y sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ella solo pudo recordar que así era su hermano Germán, quien había muerto en una batalla, era muy noble sin embargo la muerte decidió arrebatarlo, pero por esa misma razón Carla quedo traumada y juro que nunca permitiría que ese dolor regresara.

_ ¡de acuerdo!_ suspiro el doctor, se levanto y le tendió la mano a su hijo.

_ ¿QUE?_ exclamaron muy sorprendidos tanto eren como su madre.

_ te daré mi bendición para que entres al ejército, aunque América no esta en guerra te lo permitiré, si eso te hace sentir bien que así sea, pero con una única condición, espera dos años, cuando cumplas 20 podrás hacerlo, ¿trato?_

_ ¡querido no!_ Carla se levanto de la mesa en señal de protesta

_ No puedo hacer nada Carla, es un hombre ya, si confías en el nada le pasara, y yo confió en ti eren_

_ ¿Enserió papa?_ el chico se levanto y un brillo iluminaba sus ojos.

_ Yo nunca falto a mi palabra, ¿es un trato?_

_ c-claro que si papa, esperare dos años_ el joven eren tomo la mano de su padre y luego le dio un gran abrazo, eren se sentía muy feliz de que su padre lo apoyara.

_ hijo… ruego a Dios que no te pase nada, mi hijo, mi muchachito… prométeme que te cuidaras_ su madre le abrazo y entre lagrimas de tristeza pero sabiendo que no podía detenerlo le susurro a su hijo.

Lejos de América, Tokio Japón.

En las calles había confusión y mucho caos, muchos querían la paz pero otros solo veían la opción de la guerra, las familias trataban de escapar, pero el emperador del Japón decreto una ley en la cual se debía ejecutar a todos los desertores del ejercito y a aquellos que quisieran dejar el país.

En un muelle había un barco pesquero americano que cobraba por llevarse a un cierto número de personas, este barco iba con destino a Hawái y solo podía llevar a unos 30 refugiados, entre los refugiados iba una niña de 18 años con cabello negro, un mechón rojo muy raro y unos hermosos ojos azules. Su padre Ishin Matoi y Ragyo Matoi estaban con ella tenían una maleta con dólares porque ellos eran banqueros y se preparaban para abordar el barco.

Estaban a punto de abordar cuando una patrulla de la guardia nacional apareció disparando y arrestando a los civiles, todos entraron en pánico y trataron de subir al barco, sin embargo ya estaba casi lleno y decidieron partir antes que los soldados los atraparan.

Ishin tomo a su hija y la monto rápidamente en el barco tratando de salvarla a ella aunque eso significara perder su vida. _ Ryuko, sube vete, estaremos bien_ el hombre le gritaba mientras la empujaba dentro e la embarcación.

_ ¡otosha! No, ven conmigo, ¡okasa! Por favor, ¡no!_ la joven chica trataba de salirse para poder quedarse con sus padres.

Ragyo se quito una bufanda verde con franjas rojas que ella tenia y se la coloco a su hija en el cuello para tratar de calmarle. _ Hija… no te preocupes, sálvate tu, tu tienes una vida por delante, huye por favor obedéceme_ Las lágrimas salieron del rostro de ragyo quien sabía que no podía hacer nada más.

Los soldados mataban a quienes se oponían y poco a poco arrestaban al resto de los civiles.

Ishin tomo la maleta y se la dio a un marinero de nombre uzu, también tomo una espada samurái con una funda roja y un grabado de dragón _ no hay tiempo, hija toma esta espada para defenderte, huye y ten una vida normal, esta espada debe estar en tu familia y solo así viviremos para siempre en tu corazón_

Uzu tomo la espada y a la chica, luego dio la orden y el bote empezó a alejarse lo mas rápido posible, esquivando los disparos de los soldados. Ryuko solo gritaba entre lagrimas y sollozos _ ¡OTOSHA!… ¡OKASA!_ mientras ella observaba un soldado tiro a ragyo contra el suelo su padre protesto pero un soldado le disparo dejándolo tirado en el suelo. _NOOOOOOO_ la joven chica grito a mas no poder hasta quedarse sin voz, no había nada que hacer la embarcación estaba muy pero muy lejos y solo podía observar.

Uzu se acerco a ella y seco las lágrimas de sus ojos _ya chica, no llores, estoy seguro que estarán bien, tranquila_ uzu solo acaricio el cabello de la niña y se retiro.

El marinero de cabello rebelde verde y ojos del mismo color solo suspiro y sintió una gran lastima por ella, era la única chica en el barco, el resto era gente mayor así que se propuso cuidarla, observo la espada samurái y se conmovió mucho por las palabras que el hombre dijo.

En el transcurso de varios meses el barco llego a Hawái y los refugiados fueron ayudados por los soldados de la guardia costera, todos fueron colocados en un cuarto donde se les tomo sus datos y se les dio asilo.

Ala mañana siguiente la chica con su bufanda puesta fue al comando para hablar con quien estuviera a cargo, se topo con un hombre calvo y con bigote negro, este se extraño al ver a la jovencita en el comando y sobre todo se extraño que nadie la hubiese detenido.

_ ¿quien eres niña?_ el hombre puso sus reportes en la mesa y se levanto. La niña no contesto nada y se acerco más a ella. _ ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?_

_ si_ contesto la chica con su mirada perdida en el suelo y su bufanda en el cuello.

El hombre se paseo alrededor de ella, se agacho un poco y le pregunto _ ¿entonces que quieres?_

_quiero unirme al ejercito_ ryuko levanto la mirada y lo observo fijamente, su mirada estaba llena de fuego, odio y determinación.

El hombre que parecía ser comandante por las medallas de su uniforme levanto una ceja ante lo que estaba escuchando. _ ¿bromeas verdad? El gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, no admite niñas… y mucho menos mujeres_ el comandante se sentó en su sillón.

Ryuko lo observo con odio, empuño sus manos y le grito. _ ¡QUIERO UNIRME AL EJERCITO Y MATAR JAPONESES SEÑOR!_

El comandante se levanto de su silla ante la declaración de la niña _ ¿pero tú eres japonesa no? El hombre examino el rostro de la chica. _ además no puedo hacer nada, así lo dicta el gobierno_

_ ya veo… por favor… hare lo que sea_ murmuro suavemente ryuko.

El comandante se sorprendió y rápidamente le contesto _ ¿a que te refieres con lo que sea niña?_

Ryuko empezó a quitarse su vestido dejando ver sus hombros, ella llevaba una especie de vestido de dormir de una pieza de color blanco, manchado por el lodo claro esta, suavemente empezó a bajarlo y casi expuso sus pechos _ me refiero a lo que sea_

El comandante quedo impactado, no solo por lo que la chica hacia, sino por la buena figura que dejaba ver, pero sacudió su cabeza y se aclaro mentalmente. _ oh, ¿sabes que podría tomarte y luego matarte verdad?_

Ryuko se detuvo y debajo de su vestido saco su espada samurái, la levanto suavemente y observo fijamente al hombre. _ si no me da lo que quiero lo matare, de todos modos eso significaría mi muerte así que acepto la apuesta_

_ Jajajaja, chica tienes agallas, súbete tu vestido y guarda eso_ el comandante se sentó en su silla y le ofreció una taza _ ¿café?_  
_ ¿NANI?_ Exclamo algo confundida ryuko, pero se acomodo su vestido y de nuevo guardo su espada. _g-gracias_

_ Te diré algo, me dejaste muy sorprendido, aunque no puedo enlistarte para luchar, no estamos en guerra con nadie aun… sin embargo puedo brindarte el entrenamiento necesario y dejarte como guardia de la costa, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer pero debes demostrar que puedes soportar el entrenamiento, ¿aceptas?_ el comandante le ofreció un poco de su emparedado el cual estaba comiendo.

Ryuko tomo un sorbo del café, el cual no le gusto, ella solo había probado el te, y también comió el emparedado. Lo miro fijamente _ acepto, pero si esta nación entra en guerra, ni usted ni nadie me impedirá ir al frente_

El comandante levanto su ceja _ muchas cosas pueden pasar jajaja, pero como quieras, ahora dame tu nombre y todos tus datos, pero antes dime, ¿porque quieres pelear contra tu gente?_

Ryuko solo tomo un gran sorbo bebiendo todo el café de la taza _ porque quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre y la de mi madre_ ryuko le contesto con una determinación y una mirada algo llorosa.

_ Oh… mis condolencias, ahora te entiendo… hare lo que pueda por ti, si demuestras desempeño tal vez puedas entrar al ejercito y posiblemente ver acción, te lo prometo, ahora comencemos_

_ hai_ asintió ryuko mientras comenzó a llenar la hoja de registro con ayuda del comandante de Hawái.

En enero del año de 1941 eren estaba a punto de partir, tenia su maleta lista y estaba a punto de abordar el autobús, salió a la parada junto con sus padres, la gente del vecindario no podía creer lo que observaban, era raro ver a un alemán enlistarse para luchar contra otros alemanes.

Finalmente eren estaba en la estación junto con otro puñado de jóvenes, ahora eren tenia 20 años y tenia todo lo necesario para poder comenzar a entrenar. El bus llego y todos subieron excepto eren quien abrazo y beso a su madre por ultima vez, a su padre le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le dio las gracias, antes de seguir eren dio la vuelta y le hablo a la gente.

_ ¡HEY USTEDES, DEJEN DE VERME RARO, SI SOY ALEMAN A TODA HONRA, PERO NO SOY UN MALDITO NAZI, Y COMO PRUEBA DE ELLO ME ESTOY UNIENDO AL EJERCITO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS, PARA DEFENDER MI NUEVO HOGAR Y PARA DEMOSTRARLES DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHO LOS ALEMANES DE VERDAD, USTEDES DEBERIAN ESTAR AVERGONZADOS, EN VEZ DE ESTAR CRITICANDO, TENGAN LAS PELOTAS Y TAMBIÉN HAGAN UN CAMBIO, ME DAN LASTIMA!_ eren subió al autobús y se sentó, los reclutas se sorprendieron y aplaudieron al chico, el tenia razón, no era justo que por unos fanáticos el resto fuera marginado.

La gente que solo había salido para ver y criticar a eren se sintió avergonzada y tenían la cabeza en el suelo, las palabra de eren resonaron mucho e hicieron eco.

Mientras eren estaba en el bus un solo pensamiento atravesó su mente _ "es hora de retomar nuestra patria de manos de esos malditos nazis"

Ese mismo año ryuko estaba terminando su entrenamiento básico, el comandante quedo muy complacido al ver el desempeño de ryuko, ella era muy hábil con las armas y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el comandante la recomendó como su protegida como fue el acuerdo entre ellos 2, así que ella era la primer mujer en la historia del ejercito de Estados Unidos.

El los meses del respectivo año ryuko estaba entrenando con su espada samurái, esto lo hacia en su tiempo libre y como recordatorio de su familia. Un chico… aparentemente un cadete se acerco a ella y le hablo.

_ vaya, vaya, nunca pensé verte en el ejercito y nunca me imagine verte aquí niña_ el joven se acerco y le saludo sonrientemente a ryuko.

_ Eh, y tu ¿Quién demonios eres?_ exclamo ella no muy complacida.

_ soy uzu sanageyama te ayude a escapar como me lo solicitaron tus padres ese fatídico día, me alegra mucho que estés bien niña_

_ ¿uzu? Ah…. Ya recuerdo… _arigato_ por tu ayuda uzu san_ ryuko se inclino en señal de respeto ante el muchacho que era mayor.

_ solo dime uzu, y como era tu nombre, lo lamento pero ah pasado tanto_ uzu se acerco con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras la chica guardaba su espada.

_ _watashi, matoi ryuko, _es un placer, y dime ¿también eres un recluta o solo eres un mecánico?_ Ryuko pregunto mientras cruzaba sus manos.

_ nope, soy recluta también, siempre quise ser soldado, dime ¿que te parece si después de entrenar hoy practicamos con las espadas?_ Uzu dejo ver una espada que tenia en su espalda.

_ ¿eres japonés?_

_ hai, hai, pero escape porque quedarme hubiera significado mi muerte, sabes es raro conocer a un compatriota aquí jajaja_ uzu le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica.

_ si, creo que tienes razón, y acepto tu desafío, nos vemos después del entrenamiento_ ryuko se retiro y se puso su bufanda un tanto floja por el calor de la isla.

Ese mismo día arribo a Hawái, eren jeager y un grupo de cadetes que fueron transferidos desde Arizona, necesitaban algo mas de movimiento en la isla por lo que ese fue el destino establecido. Eren había entrenado duro, era muy valioso como traductor y se había ganado el respeto de todos, a pesar de ser alemán demostraba un patriotismo enorme por la nación que ahora defendía.

Eren había conocido a un chico, Jean Kirschtein, era mitad francés y mitad británico, también había huido de Francia cuando esta cayo bajo los nazis, se habían convertido en verdaderos amigos, camaradas, en realidad comenzaron mal, pero con el tiempo se conocieron mejor y ahora eran inseparables.

Habían pasado 6 meses de duro y arduo entrenamiento ya, Hawái, era un paraíso, fresco y muy pacifico, eren no estaba muy complacido porque el deseaba ver acción, estaba muy inquieto. En las noticias Alemania estaba invadiendo Inglaterra, pero un puñado de aviadores valientes mantenía a raya a los ataques alemanes de la denominada operación LEON MARINO.

_ esto es terrible, si Inglaterra cae, no habrá nadie que defienda al mundo, estados unidos estará solo_ exclamo eren mientras escuchaba las noticias con jean.

_ tranquilo eren, los aviadores británicos son los mejores, ten fe amigo mío_ jean trataba de calmarle mientras le sacudía el cabello.

_ hey, no hagas eso_

_ jajaja, muérdeme niño_ suspiro jean.

Ambos chicos estaban en la sala escuchando cuando ryuko apareció de repente con una caja de municiones para avión, tenia puesta una playera blanca manchada con grasa y un pantalón verde y roto que enseñaba algo sus piernas, la chica se acerco y hablo a eren _ ¿sabes donde esta el teniente reedfileld?

_ No… No lo eh… visto… guao_ eren observó a la joven fijamente, pero quedo idiotizado ante la presencia de la chica.

_ Esta en el hangar 23, ahí lo encontraras…. Errr… ¿cadete que? Le pregunto con duda jean a la chica del mechón rojo.

_ Muchas gracias, y es cadete matoi ryuko_ la chica se retiro con la caja en manos

Eren la observaba desde lejos hasta que se perdió en la multitud de cadetes, estaba idiotizado, la chica no se miraba mal y para ser sinceros era raro ver a un cadete mujer.

_ Oi eren despierta viejo, ¿hola?_

Eren solo pudo hablar lentamente saliendo de su trance _ ¿quien era ella?_

Un chico se sentó en la mesa y puso sus pies abruptamente en la mesa mientras limpiaba su rifle GARAND A1M1 _ ¿hermosa no? Es la protegida del comandante, se llama ryuko matoi, es una cadete increíble_

_ Woah, ¿y tu eres...?_ eren reacciono al ver las botas sobre la mesa.

Uzu encendió un cigarro y se sentó apropiadamente _ uzu sanageyama, es un placer señores, soy amigo de ella, ¿y ustedes quienes son?_

Jean le tendió la mano como todo un británico al chico asiático. _ jean Kirschtein, es un placer uzu_

Eren solo tomo algo de café y le miro _ eren jeager, el es mi amigo como puedes ver es demasiado formal_ soltó una leve risa.

_ ¡oye!_

_ Como sea uzu, ¿y que hace una chica aquí?_ eren estaba muy interesado en la chica y su presencia en el lugar.

Uzu termino de armar su rifle lo pulió, lo coloco sobre la mesa, puso su codo en la mesa y su mano en la boca. _ Pues, ella es la protegida del comandante, resulto ser muy buena en el entrenamiento y se le concedió entrar al ejercito, la verdad me alegro por ella, ah pasado por muchas cosas malas_ suspiro uzu.

_ ¿Que le sucedió?_ pregunto jean.

_ no te lo puedo decir, son cosas muy personales que ella me ah confiado solo a mi_ uzu se levanto de la mesa y puso el rifle en su hombro. _ como sea, debo seguir la limpieza cuídense chicos_ uzu se dio la vuelta y retorno a su mesa donde limpiaba una THOMPSON.

_ interesante_ exclamo eren mientras el nombre resonaba en su mente… ryuko matoi.

_ eren oi eren, ¿que pasa?_ jean colocaba su mano y la movía tratando de sacarlo del trance.

_ es una chica… muy… linda_

_ Wow, tranquilo, es cierto que casi no vemos chicas por aquí excepto cuando vamos a la ciudad o enfermería, pero calma tus hormonas amigo_ bromeo jean mientras sintonizaba una estación.

_ tengo que hablar con ella_ insistió eren levantándose de la mesa.

_ Hey, ¿que parte de "la protegida del comandante" no entendiste?_ jean le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_ no me importa, además no me da miedo eso._ dicho esto eren se fue en busca de ryuko para poder verla, y si tenia suerte hablar con ella.

Eren se fue detrás de ella, tratando de localizarla pero le resulto muy difícil, no la encontraba y los demás reclutas no la habían visto, no es que fuera difícil de encontrarla por ser la única chica en toda la base.

Eren iba de hangar en hangar, de barraca en barraca pero nada, no daba con la chica de ojos azules y el mechón rojo.

_ Carajo, donde se metió_ exclamo eren mientras estaba de pie en una de las pistas.

_ ¿me estabas buscando recluta?_ ryuko exclamo detrás de el cruzada de brazos.

Eren se cayo al suelo producto del susto y quedo observando ala chica _ errr… bueno… yo… si… te estaba buscando jejeje. Eren estaba muy nervioso y se reía producto del mismo nervio.

Ryuko le tendió la mano y con una mirada un poco fría le miraba a eren. _ bien, ya me tienes aquí, ¿ahora que quieres?_

_ vaya, que humor, pensé que eras mas alegre_ eren rasco su cabello y miro extrañado a la chica.

_ Si eso es todo mejor me largo, hay cosas mas importantes que debo hacer_ ryuko se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse.

_ Espera_ eren tomo la mano de la chica… gran error.

Ryuko se dio la vuelta retorció su mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tumbo contra el suelo colocándole una navaja en la garganta.

_ Gah, tranquila no es para tanto_

_ ¿que demonios quieres? Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia contigo_ ryuko lo observo no muy complacida mientras la navaja estaba contra el cuello de eren.

_ Yo…yo…yo solo quería invitarte a salir y conocerte un poco porque considero que eres interesante_ finalmente exclamo apresuradamente eren producto del nervio y adrenalina.

_ ¿tu que?_ un leve color rojizo se pinto sobre las mejías de ryuko quien quedo muy sorprendida. _ ¿acaso es una broma? ¿Piensas que me puedes llevar a la cama si nada mas? Pues mala idea chico, ¡acabare contigo al igual que con los otros bromistas!_

_ no, no, no, hablo enserió ryuko, por favor no lo tomes a mal_ eren estaba sudando de nervios y solo giraba sus ojos para tratar de salir de esa situación.

_ ¿porque debería creerte?_ ryuko se acerco mas hasta quedar con sus ojos fijos en los de el.

_ Yo, yo… creo que eres linda_ eren se sonrojo producto de miedo y pena.

Linda… ningún chico la había llamado así, desde que se separo de sus padres ryuko se había dedicado a pelear y entrenar, solo recibía palabras de aliento del comandante y uzu, pero nadie le había dicho una palabra tan agradable como esa.

_ de acuerdo_ ryuko levanto a eren rápidamente y le sacudió el polvo de su hombro. _ El sábado en el bar de MIKE'S, pero si tratas algo mas, o si me entero de que es una broma, te dejare sin hombría._

Eren quedo muy impactado pero solo asintió con la cabeza ante lo que la ruda chica le decía. Ryuko estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se detuvo. _ ¿cual es tu nombre recluta?_

_ E…eren jeager_ el pobre chico suspiro.

Ryuko se dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa siniestra. _ ¿eren uh? De acuerdo nos vemos el sábado, ya estas advertido_ Ryuko se marcho y se alejo caminando tranquilamente.

Eren cayo en el suelo, sus piernas temblaban tanto que no podía mantenerse en pie, estaba empapado en sudor, la verdad jamás había sudado tanto, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. _ vaya… que chica_ eren quedo con un sonrojo.

**PRIMERO QUE NADA LA HISTORIA ME NACIÓ COMO CAÍDA DEL CIELO, POR EL MOMENTO ES UN ONESHOT, PERO PUEDE QUE TAL VEZ LA EXTIENDA, SE ME OCURRE UNA BUENA TRAMA Y VARIAS ESCENAS DE ACCIÓN PERO ES MUY AMBICIOSO Y LA VERDAD ESTOY OCUPADO CON DOS PROYECTOS YA, LA ESCRIBÍ ANTES DE OLVIDARLA, ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE TODOS.**

**RYUKO Y EREN AMBOS SON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y A AMBOS LOS RESPETO, LA VERDAD UNA PAREJA ENTRE LOS DOS SERIA GENIAL.**

**REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, ADIOOSSS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda Misión: Cuéntame mas de ti.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Eh estado repasando historia de la segunda guerra mundial, lamentablemente mi FANFIC no se acomoda tal como quisiera, por lo tanto habrá unas variaciones, como sabrán este es un universo paralelo, así que habrá unos cambios menores. Ya aclarado esto vamos a seguir con la historia. ¡VAMOS SOLDADOS!**

Eren regreso al hangar donde jean estaba, tenia un notable sonrojo y estaba empapado por el sudor, jean se extraño y en cuanto eren se sentó no dudo en preguntarle si tuvo suerte con la búsqueda de ryuko.

_ Si jean, la encontré, Dios es bella y peligrosa_

Jean volteo los ojos a eren y apago el radio, parece que lo que eren decía era importante para el. _ ¿así? ¿Y cuéntame como te fue?_

Eren entonces procedió a explicarle el encuentro y charla poco usual que ryuko y el habían tenido, jean solo se divertía al oír como la chica lo sometió y casi lo degollaba, era muy chistoso a su parecer, eren solo arrugo la cara, no era tan divertido, bueno no para el.

_ ¡hey, no fue tan divertido! La chica casi me mata, parece que no se esta con rodeos_

_ Oh, no sabia que eso te haría enojar eren, es solo que tu siempre aparentas ser el malo y brabucón, pero en realidad solo eres un cachorro asustado, cielos, si llegas a ir a combate te harás en los pantalones jajajaja_

Eren solo frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos muy disgustado. _ ir a combate es una cosa pero hablar con una chica es totalmente distinto, además tu no eres un Casanova que digamos jean_

_ Jajaja ok, ok lo lamento, como sea, buena suerte el sábado, solo no lo eches a perder_ jean se levanto de la mesa y se fue a el campo de tiro con una sonrisa.

Eren se recostó en la silla liberando un gran suspiro, solo pensaba en la ruda chica, y no podía esperar a que fuese sábado, el pensaba y recordaba los ojos azules de ryuko, poseían una llama y una belleza inimaginable, el chico quedo fascinado. _ Ryuko matoi… que chica_

Lejos de la base, en un peñasco con vista al mar, ryuko estaba practicando con su espada samurái, solo era cuestión de minutos para que uzu se le uniera para la practica diaria que tenían con las espadas samurái, se habían convertido en grandes amigos, y se cuidaban las espaldas el uno al otro, siempre había uno que otro racista que se quería meter con ellos.

_ ¿lista ryuko chan?_ uzu apareció de la nada con su espada en la espalda y su camisa verde favorita.

Ryuko volteo la cara y le asintió con la cabeza, dejando ver una sonrisa amable para el. _ _Hai, _pensé que no tendrías tiempo uzu san_

_ bah, déjate de formalidades, solo dime uzu, y por nada del mundo me perdería una práctica contigo_ el chico un poco mas alto que ryuko, sacudió y revolvió el cabello de la chica en señal de cariño.

_ ¡oye!_ ryuko tiro la mano de uzu, y se puso en guardia para dar inicio a la práctica. _ ¿listo? Aquí voy_

Ambos jóvenes dieron una inclinación con la cabeza y empezaron a entrenar, ryuko abanicaba su espada pero uzu esquivo, se dio la vuelta y puso en un momento su espada en el cuello de ryuko.

_ ¿que pasa ryuko?, estas muy lenta_

Ryuko se puso en guardia nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de concentrarse y volvió a dar un ataque a uzu, el lo detuvo con su espada y con una patada la mando contra el suelo, prácticamente ryuko estaba distraída, no era la misma de siempre.

_ ¡KUSO! Creo que hoy no es mi día_ ryuko se levanto y guardo su espada.

Ambos se sentaron y tomaron agua de sus cantimploras, el viento de la isla soplaba y este acariciaba el rostro de ambos jóvenes, era una brisa muy agradable.

Ryuko soltó una leve risa mientras bebía de su cantimplora _ uzu, si supieras lo que me sucedió hoy, no lo creerías_

Uzu hecho agua en su cara para refrescarse, giro sus ojos a ryuko, alzo una ceja y pregunto algo sorprendido _ así ¿y que fue?_

_ Un chico… un cadete me invito a salir otra vez_ una leve sonrisa se pinto en la cara de ryuko mientras observaba el cielo

_ Oh, ¿y dime quien es la victima? No, mejor dime como termino jejeje_ el la observo con duda y curiosidad, se puso son sus manos en la cara apoyándose sobre un banquito.

_ Pues… me siguió, prácticamente me busco por toda la base, así que cuando lo encontré..._ ryuko pinto un sonrojo en sus mejías mientras se cubría con su bufanda por los nervios _ lo que quería era invitarme a salir, así que desde luego lo amenace y le advertí que lo lamentaría si acaso eso era una broma, pero por alguna razón pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras… así que me veré con el en el bar de MIKES este sábado_

La cara de uzu se descompuso por la risa que estaba conteniendo, ryuko siempre le contaba cuando los chicos querían pasarse de listos con ella y ellos resultaban golpeados. Sin embargo, cuando el escucho decir a ryuko que tendría una cita, su cara cambio por una de asombro, el se calmo y recobro algo de seriedad. _ ¿y quien es el?_

Ryuko solo estiro sus brazos y después los puso detrás de su cabeza _ dijo llamarse eren jeager_

En ese instante uzu recordó, era ese chico del hangar, el que había preguntado por ryuko, uzu se sorprendió mucho. _ oh, vaya, vaya, fíjate que fue el mismo que pregunto tu nombre, quedo idiotizado cuando te miro_

Ryuko se sorprendió y miro repentinamente a uzu _ ¿lo conoces?_ sus ojos pintaban una gran curiosidad.

_ no realmente, solo nos hablamos un momento en el hangar, luego me retire a limpiar las armas, pero, el chico no es tan malo, digo a primera vista parece un buen chico_ exclamo uzu mientras metía su dedo en la oreja y se recostaba en el suelo.

_ ¿hablas enserió?_

_ _Hai. _¿Así que tendrás una cita con el eh? Solo trata de no matarlo si es una broma, pero si no lo es, te deseo suerte_ le sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

La cara de ryuko se puso colorada y tiro un poco la mirada. _ _Arigato uzu san_. Pero sabes… me dijo algo que me dejo impresionada_

_ oe, oe, solo dime uzu, ¿y que fue lo que te dijo?_

_ d-dijo que le parecía linda_ ryuko se escondió prácticamente con su bufanda, la pobre chica estaba muy apenada. Uzu era su amigo de confianza, pero no había tratado asuntos sentimentales con el, así que era raro.

_ Oh, jum ¿parece que el chico te agrado eh?_

_ um… aun no sabría decirlo, pero digamos que le di el beneficio de la duda, eso es algo jajaja_ ryuko se levanto y sacudió el pelo de uzu, despeinándolo totalmente.

_ ¿Oye?_

_ eso es venganza, bien me tengo que reportar con el comandante, nos vemos mañana_ ryuko se retiro del lugar y se despidió de su amigo para ir a reportarse, e comandante era algo así como su tutor.

Ryuko llego al comando, los soldados en guardia le saludaron cordialmente, ella entro y el comandante estaba sentado con nos planos y mensajes, al ver a la chica sonrió, se levanto y le dio un abrazo, el se había portado bien con ella, al parecer como un padre, y de alguna manera, esto confortaba a ryuko en su corazón.

_ ¿como va todo ryuko?_

Ella se sentó con una taza de café que se sirvió _ no me quejo, lo normal, entrenar y golpear a aquellos que intentan pasarse de listos conmigo, pero creo que ya van entendiendo la idea respecto a mi jaja_ ella le dio un guiño cómplice al comandante, el solo sonrió ante lo que la chica del mechón rojo decía y soltó una leve risa, sin embargo volvió su mirada rápidamente al escritorio y se torno cerio.

_ ¿que sucede comandante?_

El comandante le enseño con confianza los informes a ryuko, encendió un habano y se dirigió a la ventana. _ Los japoneses han estado actuando muy raros, sus mensajes revelan movimiento de sus barcos, además han estado atacando las islas aledañas, y eso no es todo, también han sacado a los británicos y franceses, se están expandiendo por el pacifico, algo sin duda huele mal aquí, aunque los diplomáticos dicen querer la paz y no la guerra_

Ryuko termino de leer el reporte y frunció el ceño, dio un suspiro y giro su silla para observar al comandante. _ definitivamente traman algo_

_ ¿de que hablas?_

_ Mi papa… lucho en una campaña contra china, y según lo que el contaba, ellos fingían estar quietos para confundir al enemigo… y de repente BAM atacaban en el lugar menos esperado. Esto sin duda es una trampa…_ ryuko tomo algo de café y se paro junto al comandante mientras observaban a la ventana. _... desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada, el congreso y el gobierno necesitan mas pruebas_

El comandante quedo impactado con el razonamiento de ryuko, no era la típica niña débil eh ignorante en cuanto a asuntos de la guerra, no, ella era lo contrario, sin duda haberla admitido en el ejercito fue lo mejor que el pudo hacer. _ me sorprendes ryuko, eres muy brillante_

Ryuko se sonrojo por el alago, era muy modesta en realidad, se puso a jugar con su mechón rojo mientras reía tontamente _ naaaa, comandante no diga eso, me va hacer sonrojar jajaja._

_ jajaja, de acuerdo, mejor vete a descansar, son casi las 6 así que puedes ir por un trago o algo, a mi me espera una noche larga_ el comandante acaricio la cara de la joven chica y le dio un beso en la frente.

_ De acuerdo comandante, suerte, nos vemos mañana, adiós_ ryuko se retiro del comando y se dirigió a su cuarto, como era la única del ejercito que era mujer, lo correcto era darle su cuarto propio.

**SABADO POR LA NOCHE.**

**BAR DE MIKES**

Y ahí estaba eren, con una playera blanca, y un pantalón verde, estaba sentado esperando a ryuko, eran las 8.30pm, disfrutaba al conjunto del bar, además habían varios reclutas de la base, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ryuko apareciera.

_ ¡me pregunto donde estará!_ eren se estaba impacientando y pensó en irse, pero envés de ello, pidió una jarra de cerveza, el no tomaba pero adopto ese habito en el ejercito.

_ oye, se mira refrescante, quiero una_ una voz familiar se dirigió a eren quien inmediatamente giro sus ojos, topándose con ryuko.

Ryuko portaba su usual bufanda, una camisa y pantalón verde. _ viniste después de todo, debes ser muy valiente o muy estúpido_ ryuko se sentó ala par de el y le arrebato la jarra para beber de ella.

_ ¿por que habría de tener miedo? Lo que te dije ese día era verdad_ eren se puso algo nervioso, ocultándolo bebiendo otra jarra que había pedido al BARTENDER.

Ryuko coloco la jarra en la mesa, puso su cara sobre su mano y miro con duda y fijamente a eren. _ tienes 30 segundos para convencerme, de lo contrario me largare, no es que seas aburrido pero si dices ir enserió deberás probarlo… ¡y comienza!

_ ¡q-que! ¿Vamos ryuko es necesario esto? Solo quise invitarte a salir no oculto nada_

_ 20 segundos, aun no me haz dado un motivo para quedarme_ ryuko seguía con su rostro inexpresivo mientras observaba al nervioso de eren.

_ p-pienso que eres… interesante y… quisiera conocerte un poco mejor ryuko_

_ interesante, solo te quedan 10 segundos, mejor úsalos sabiamente_ una sonrisa malvada se pintaba en la cara de ryuko.

Eren dio un gran trago de su jarra, tomo valor y se puso cara a cara con ryuko. _ Muy, bien… tiempo… ya pasaron los 10 segundos y por lo que veo no te quedaras, así que puedes irte, yo pago las cerveza_ eren solo sonrió retadoramente, pero en el fondo estaba aterrado, ryuko podía golpearlo, bueno eso es lo que el pensaba.

Ryuko solo frunció el seño y mantuvo su mirada sobre eren… unos segundos pasaron y luego soltó una leve sonrisa. _ ¡diablos! Tienes cojones eren_

Ryuko se relajo y bebió un poco mas de cerveza, el pequeño aire tenso se había disipado. _ entonces, cuéntame de ti chico, creo que… podríamos charlar un poco._

_ pues… ¿como que te gustaría saber?_ eren rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ryuko solo alzo su ceja y lo miro de reojo. _ No lo se, ¿de donde eres y porque te enlistaste? eso me interesaría saber_

_ de acuerdo, naci en Berlín, soy nacido en Alemania, mis padres y yo escapamos hace 2 años, como haz de imaginarte ser un alemán en suelo americano no es muy fácil, y me enliste para hacer un cambio, y porque deseo recuperar mi tierra_ eren se inspiro y cerro sus ojos. _ anhelo volver a mi tierra natal, pero a menos de que Hitler no sea derrotado no podre lograrlo.

Ryuko quedo atraída a lo que el chico de cabello café le decía, pero no era solo eso, también inspiraba algo… no sabia que era, pero se podía notar que lo que eren decía tenia sentido y mas que todo parecía que eren tenia un sueño y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo realidad. _ interesante_ Balbuceo ryuko.

_ ¿y que hay de ti ryuko?... claro si se puede saber_

Ryuko acabo su jarra pero su mirada quedo perdida en el fondo de esta, solo recordaba la escena en la cual su padre recibió un disparo de ese soldado japonés, ella no sabia si sus padres aun vivían, solo deseaba vengarse. _ Yo… naci en Tokio, mis padres… organizaron todo para que escapáramos… sin embargo… una patrulla apareció y arresto a todos, mi padre y mi madre me subieron al bote y un soldado le disparo a mi padre y golpearon a mi madre, desde entonces no los eh vuelto a ver, y me enliste para obtener venganza_ una lagrima recorría la cara de la chica de ojos azules.

_ Oh, lo lamento… si no quieres hablar de ello… esta bien_ eren coloco su dedo índice sobre la mejía de ryuko y limpio la lagrima.

Ryuko solo observo lo que eren hacia, mas no le replico nada, era la primera vez que alguien aparte de el comandante y uzu era amable con ella. _ no te preocupes… estaré bien._

_ Ryuko… se que no nos conocemos pero, ten fe… seguramente tus padres están vivos, tal vez estén prisioneros o tal vez huyeron… la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde_ eren la observo y le sonrió amablemente, ryuko solo cerro sus ojos y apretó la bufanda que su madre le había dado.

_ _Arigato_ eren_ ryuko sintió alivio y una pequeña corazonada, eren tenia razón existía la posibilidad que sus padres estuvieran muertos, oh podían estar vivos.

Ambos se retiraron del bar y se dirigieron juntos al estacionamiento, la brisa tropical soplaba fuertemente y acariciaba el rostro de ambos jóvenes, después de unos pasos ambos se detuvieron sin mediar ni una palabra.

_ Gracias por escucharme y gracias por el trago_ Ryuko ajusto su bufanda.

_ No hay de que ryuko… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ Eren se torno un poco nervioso.

_ Los ojos de ryuko se posaron sobre eren y se puso manos en la cintura. _ ¿Qué cosa?_

_ ¿nos seguiremos viendo? E-es decir… ¿te puedo volver a invitar a salir?_ Una leve sonrisa nerviosa se proyectaba en el rostro de eren.

Ryuko camino lentamente y se puso cara a cara con eren, le dio un amable beso en la mejía y después se alejo. _ ¡claro!... no eres un patán después de todo_ Y siguió su marcha no sin antes detenerse y desplegar su cuchillo que cargaba consigo, volteo a verlo de reojo. _pero ya sabes, si te pasas de listo o algo, te dejo son hombría_ Acto seguido se retiro con una leve sonrisa.

Eren quedo con una ardor en su cara por el beso, su corazón palpito rápidamente, quien pensaría que la chica tan agresiva que el conoció hace unos días, en realidad era sensible y de cierto modo… dulce. _ Ryuko… que hermosa eres_ Murmuro eren mientras acariciaba su mejía.

Cuando ryuko regreso a su barraca se digno a tomar un baño para luego dormir, mientras estaba frente al espejo, unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, el recordar a sus padres le dolía en el alma. Pero lo que le dijo eren la conforto mucho, así que se seco sus lagrimas y sonrió, sonrió porque lo que dijo eren era verdad… la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. _ Eren Jeager… que muchacho mas interesante… jum y debo admitirlo… es lindo_

**HOLA, COMO ABRAN NOTADO ESTE CAPITULO SALIÓ CORTO, PERO PROMETO ALARGAR LOS PRÓXIMOS, O BUENO ESO DEPENDE DEL CAPITULO, LAS ESCENAS DE ACCIÓN TENDRÁN MAS DURACIÓN QUE LAS DE ROMANCE O DRAMA.**

**COMO DIJE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESTOY OCUPADO CON DOS PROYECTOS, ASÍ QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO TENDRÁ MUCHO MOVIMIENTO AUN. SIN EMBARGO PROMETO TERMINARLA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLA, DEJA TU REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVO, Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

**¡GRACIAS Y ADIÓS! ****J**


End file.
